Problem: $6hi + 4hj - 9h + 5 = -10i + 4$ Solve for $h$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $6hi + 4hj - 9h + {5} = -10i + {4}$ $6hi + 4hj - 9h = -10i - {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $h$ in them. $6{h}i + 4{h}j - 9{h} = -10i - 1$ Factor out the $h$ ${h} \cdot \left( 6i + 4j - 9 \right) = -10i - 1$ Isolate the $h$ $h \cdot \left( {6i + 4j - 9} \right) = -10i - 1$ $h = \dfrac{ -10i - 1 }{ {6i + 4j - 9} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $h= \dfrac{10i + 1}{-6i - 4j + 9}$